


Helpless ;Draco Malfoy

by DestinyA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Rape, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, ect - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyA/pseuds/DestinyA
Summary: I looked up and said "Draco-""Stop-Malfoy it's Malfoy to you" He spatI can't let him get to me he's been a pain in the arse since I got to Hogwarts I have to show him he can't tell me what to do✨TW✨- Smut-Teen drinking/ smoking-Knife kink-Blood Kink-ECT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|
Kudos: 4





	Helpless ;Draco Malfoy

a, abbr, acronym, address, [align], [alt], [axis], b, big, blockquote, br, caption, center, cite, [class], code, col, colgroup, dd, del, dfn


End file.
